A quest for power
by luckyblackcat12
Summary: A battle in Orochimaru's castle leaves Naruto, Sakura, and Ino hospitalized. Rage starts pouring out of Ino when they realize something happened at the castle. As they realize this she's gone.dundun dunn!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah, bla-blah. Alright lets get this story on the road!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, we're infront of the castle. Do you remember what to do?" Naruto quizzed the two kunoichi.

"We go in there and retrieve Sasuke by anymeans nesessary." Ino responded.

"Do you think we will really get him back? We've been on this mission before and it turned into a horrible failure." Sakura said.

"Of course we will. Alright, it's midnight. Let's go." Naruto motioned. They climbed up to the roof of the castle. With Sakuras strength, they made a hole, just big enough for them to squeeze in. They landed in an empty hallway.

"Orochimaru has good taste." Ino whispered as she looked at the decorations on the walls, "It's...umm pretty." Inch by inch, they slowly traveled down the hallway, finding no sign of human life. They could sense no one. "Are you sure they're here?"

"Yeah. We're just not in the right place." Naruto replied. When they reached the end of the hallway they found another series of hallways. "Aww, Come on!"

"Which one do we take?" Sakura asked.

"I think we should split up." Naruto responded.

"No! What if there's an emergency and we can't find each other!" Two shadows appeared from one hallway. The hallway right in front of them. One had spikey hair, while the other had long silky hair. They didn't need a second glance to realize who they were.

Orochimaru, and Sasuke.

"Welcome!" Orochimaru cheered as Sasuke pulled out his Katana. In a split second, Naruto ran over to Sasuke. He quickly punched him square in the jaw. Sasuke flew to the wall behind him, while his Katana flew down they hallway he entered. Sasuke violently rose up and attacked back. Their moves in unison, one perfectly blocking the other's attack. Sasuke pushed Naruto with all his might, sending the blonde to the other side of the chamber. Naruto was struggling to get up. Sasuke kicked him in the gut. Naruto winced from the power of the kick, losing all of his breath. Sasuke picked him up with one hand, firmly wrapped around Naruto's neck. He shoved him into the wall as hard as he could_. Something's wrong_. Naruto thought_. I'm getting weaker. My chakra, it's fading. I can't even call Kyubbi. I'm loossssingg... _Naruto's trial of thought stopped.

Sasuke saw Naruto's ocean-blue eyes dim. His head tilted forward, and his body went limp. He wasn't dead, he was unconcious. Sasuke simply smirked as his new justu worked perfectly. He could now absorb chakra from anyone. He absolutely loved it. It gave him more power.

Sakura and Ino watched as they saw Sasuke drop Naruto to continue the battle with his master. Ino's eyes swelled up when she saw that Naruto wasn't moving.

"Don't worry," Sasuke smirked, "he's not dead. But you two will be!" Sasuke appeared behind Sakura. His warm breath was hitting her ear. "You can't win, Sakura. Just give up, it's what you're good at!" He wrapped his hands around her waist. He started squeezing her. His grip becoming tighter and tighter. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew. He wasn't the one she loved. Ino starred in horror. Sasuke was never like this. He was...scary.

"Let go of her, you-you...you EVIL MAN!" Ino scremed as she jumped on his back. She started swinging her clenched fists at him. The blows were powerful and he let go of Sakura. Sasuke's glance was deadly. He flipped Ino over his head. She smashed against the concrete, gasping for air.

"Ino!" Sakura screamed as she ran to her injured teammate. Green chakra started to form in her hands.

"No, no, no." Sasuke laughed as he ran to her and pulled her hands away from Ino. Her chakra was losing its visibility.

"What's happening?..." Sakura whispered. Her eyes instantly fluttered shut. Sasuke slammed her against the ground. He ran over to Ino. She wasn't moving.

"I didn't even touch her. She's just too weak." Sasuke voice cold. As he turned around, Orochimaru slammed Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke starred in shock.

"I...am...not...WEAK!" Orochimaru yelled. His voice echoing in the chamber. Sasuke finally realized what happened. Orochimaru's eyes were the same blue as Ino's. She used her mind-transfer jutsu on him.

"Nice try, Ino. But I won't fall for that stupid jutsu." he smirked. Orochimaru's hands were struggling to keep a hold on Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there and smiled. He knew what was happening. His lord was fighting back.

_You can't win, insolent little girl._ Orochimaru thought, _this is my body and you are not welcome!_ With his final sentence a loud ring echoed in Ino's ear. She was back in her body. She was losing focus and started to see double. She pushed a red button on the collar of her shirt. The button was a call to Konoha that they needed assistance...now. The last image she saw was Orochimaru and Sasuke walking away. They were laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think!? It's not done yet but it will be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ino woke up she was in the Konoha hospital. She looked up and saw two deformed figures. They were Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey are you okay, Ino?" Sakura asked.

"They said you were a mess. You have a mild concusion. They'll let you out tomorrow." Naruto added.

"No, I'm leaving now."Ino demanded.

"You have to stay, they want to make sure your okay."Sakura explained.

"I'm leaving."

"What's wrong, Ino?" Sakura held Ino's arm.

"Let go of me! I hate you and this stupid village!" Ino pushed her down. Naruto repeatedly pushed the button for the nurses to come in. Medic-nins were grabbing hold of her, trying to restrain her on to the bed. Ino's strength massivly increased. She shoved all of the medic-nins off of her and quickly jumped out of the window. Naruto looked out the window. She was nowhere to be found.

"What exactly happened?" Naruto questioned. They both thought of what happened. The moment was so intense, they never saw Tsunade enter the room.

"She has switched sides." Tsunade chimed in. The sound of her voice, breaking the silence, made Naruto and Sakura jump.

"What do you mean switched sides?" Sakura wondered.

"When I was checking her brain scans, there was an unusual vibration in her left hemishpere. That is the side of the brain that controls thought. Apperantly, Orochimaru found a way to change her brains thoughts by sending in a sound that signaled that Konoha was hatred and she needed more power. I was going to work on her later today, but I didn't think the effect would be this crucial. I didn't think it would be so extreme of an impact that she would react this way so soon."

"We have to get her back. Is there any way that we can reverse the effect?" Naruto asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Naruto and Sakura were at Orochimaru's castle.

"I hate this place! It gives me the hebee jebees!" Naruto shrudded.

"Oh shut up. Alright, now what do we do?" Sakura responded.

"We let ourselves be...caught." Naruto choked out. The walked towards the front of the castle. Sirens started wailing upon their enterance. When they entered a net was slung over them.

"Oh no, help." Sakura monotoned. Then for some strange reason, they blacked out. When Naruto woke he felt, strange. He was standing up. Well not really, his hands were chained up to the wall and his feet were locked to the ground. (A/N: It's like what you see in a dungeon of castles in movies) When he looked over to his left he saw a blurred figure. It was lean and in the same position as him. She had pink bubblegum hair. It was Sakura.

Something was wrong. She was all bruised up when he didn't have a scratch on him. Plus, she was asleep.

"Hey, hey Sakura!" Naruto yawned. "Man, how long was I asleep?"

"About three hours." Sasuke answered. At the moment he said this, Naruto started struggling to get free. He wanted his revenge. The chains were just too strong. "Don't hurt yourself. That's how this pretty lady ended up looking like that." Naruto knew what Sasuke meant. When she tried to break free, Sasuke hit her. Some of the bruises were already showing up. It looked like the pain was unbearable. A devistated look crossed Naruto's face.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and gave her a passoniate kiss on the lips. "Don't you TOUCH HER!!!!" Naruto screamed at him.

"What are you gonna do?" Sasuke smirked. He loved seeing sadness, pain, and defeat glow in Naruto's eyes. He loved to see Naruto get hurt. He wanted to push him just a little more.

"Naruto, watch this!" He licked Sakura's face, followed by another deep kiss. He held her face and made her face Naruto. "Don't you love her? I thought you would do anything to proctect her. Well, can you save her now?" Sasuke mocked.

One single tear rolled down Naruto's dirtied face. She looked like she was in so much pain. Half of her face was purple and yellow from repeative beatings to that part of the body.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto glared viciously. His eyes slowly morphing to red. An electric charge ran through Naruto's body, keeping Kyuubi from taking over. In fact it drained all of his chakra.

"No no no. I don't think so." A familiar voice snickered. A small petite body appeared from the shadows. It had long beautiful hair. It was none other than Ino Yamanaka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like the ending to the chapter? Did you like the cliffhanger? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura woke from her slumber, she saw three blurred figures. Two were blond and one was a brunette. They were Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke.

"Ino, you back stabbing TRAITOR!" Naruto screeched, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Why?" Ino smirked.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face! You evil, little brat!" Naruto started straining to pull the chains off. A bolt of electricity ran through Naruto's spine.

"There will be none of that, Naruto." Ino chuckled.

"I will get out. This won't stop me."

"Well, doesn't that hurt?"

"Not as much as the pain of me not being able to squeeze the life right out of you!" Naruto's voice cracked. The was pulling harder. Harder. Completely ignoring the bolts of electricity, one of the chains finally snapped. The other chain, holding on to all of his weight, just gave out. Naruto landed on the ground, shackles wrapped around his wrists.

Ino and Sasuke stared in shock. An evil grin spread across Naruto's face. Kyuubi was in. Naruto let Kyuubi take over completely.

"I'm here!" Naruto demonically bellowed.

By now even Sakura was fully awake. Her expression was fear. She has never seen Naruto like this. With Kyuubi morphed out of him_. Is this Naruto? He's so scary. What happened to him_? Naruto saw that Sakura was awake.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked sympathetically. She could see that Naruto was still there. He was proctecting her, just like he always swore he would.

"Mmm." She moaned. Her head felt like it was going to explode. The side of her face was numb. She felt like she was one big punching bag. For Sasuke, she was.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto and punched him in the gut. Blood started spewing out of his mouth. Naruto looked up, unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Naruto shoved Sasuke as hard as he could. The force pushed Sasuke into Ino, to the other wall. She was out cold.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Ino-pig." Sasuke smirked.

"Is that how you treat your teammate?" Naruto questioned.

"She helped me but she was in my way. She got what she deserved." Sasuke hissed.

As Naruto and Sasuke were rumbling it out, Sakura was busy fighting her own match. The chains. She was strong. But she couldn't break the chains.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The fact that his best freind, his teammate, would become so cruel, all because of a curse mark, was so painful, it was unbearable.

Sasuke tried to tackle him, a voice piercing his ears, "Don't hurt HIM! Please, I beg you Sasuke." Sakura started bawling.

"Those fake tears won't work. Stop being such a whinny baby and try to fight." Sasuke howled. Naruto completely lost it.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Naruto ran to Sasuke. "Shadow-clone jutsu!" Five clones were lined up. All followed a familiar formation around Sasuke. They slid under him. "U-zu-ma-ki! Naruto barrage!" Sasuke turned in time to catch Naruto's kick.

"Nice try. Can you handle this!?" Sasuke put together his hand signs. "Chidori!" Sasuke's lightning blade reached for Naruto. Naruto manuvered around the attack and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. The chidori slowly fadded away.

Naruto threw Sasuke to the ground, hearing a loud thud. Sasuke was trying to get up as Naruto was going down. "Rasengan!" Naruto screamed pushing his chakra ball towards Sasuke. The rasengan left its mark. Sasuke fell to the ground, eyes shut. "Now to deal with you!" Naruto looked at the disoriented blond. She slowly rose to her feet. When she maintained her balance, Naruto was already behind her. "I'm going to make you suffer." He whispered in her ear. She gulped loudly.

Her grabbed her around the neck and drug her across the room. Her pushed her down to her knees and made her face Sakura.

"Look at her!" Ino shut her eyes. "I said to look at her!" The pressure on her neck increased.

"I... can't uh breath." She cried.

"Good! If you die, your last memory will be seeing your friend hurt like this!" Naruto was furious. As Ino gagged, he pushed her closer to Sakura. She finally opened her eyes. Sakura was looking back at her. Before Ino could say anything, her face turned blue and she went limp. _Is she dead?_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah, she's dead." Naruto said, answering Sakuras mental question. Sakura stared in amazement that Naruto knew what she was thinking. His eyes faded back to blue. His smile slowly returned to his face as he looked at her. She was badly injured, but she was alive. Her glow lit up the whole room. He snapped the chains off of her wrists. Her feet didn't hold her up. Her balance was off. Naruto without an order, he picked her up and carried her bridal-style. She nuzzled her head into his chest. She could feel his heart beating. The slight sound, made her blush. They made it out of the castle and headed back for Konoha. He looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful. The slight panting sound he made when he was walking made her drift off into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think!? Please R&R I want to know what you guys think!

-This has been a Lucky-chan production. Lucky here to say good night, and good fight!


End file.
